


Pour un verre de Macallan

by Gypse



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Alcool, Complete, Gen, Rain, atmosphere
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/pseuds/Gypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voyageur réfléchit à son plan grandiose. Peu importe qui il a pu être, ce qu'il sera dépassera ses espérances les plus folles. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour un verre de Macallan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'Obscur échange pour Nelja.  
> session 2013.  
> Tout est à Neil Gaiman.

L'homme tourna un instant sur lui-même, afin d'admirer la façon dont son nouveau costume tombait parfaitement, épousant à merveille son corps. La couleur pâle lui donnait un air des plus amical. Il partit d'un petit rire, puis se débarrassa de la veste qu'il jeta négligemment sur un fauteuil avant de s'y asseoir. Appréciant le confort du cuir, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Tout était parfait.

Il ne manquait plus qu'un verre de Macallan _sans glace, bien entendu_ pour faire de cette journée une réussite complète. Voyageur laissa son regard dériver par la fenêtre, qui lui offrait une vue peu attrayante sur un ciel sombre et nuageux. Une pluie fine ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à marteler les vitres d'un bruissement régulier. Cela ne suffit pourtant pas à entacher sa bonne humeur.  
  
  
Pourquoi s'en faire ? Pour l'instant, tout se passait comme prévu. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change. Les détails de sa petite blague, ou plutôt sa plus grande arnaque, étaient réglés comme du papier à musique. Il avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires, évidemment. Après tout, il savait parfaitement à qui il aurait affaire. Cela serait sans aucun doute délicat de gérer les uns et les autres, mais parfois, une petite poussée dans le bon sens et tout se met alors en mouvement.  
  
Non, il n'avait rien décidé au hasard. D'un main qui trahissait quelque peu son âge, il caressa sa barbe bien taillée, songeur. Une seule chose le laissait encore quelque peu dubitatif. La personne sur laquelle il comptait le plus, à vrai dire.

Depuis si longtemps, Voyageur connaissait l'âme humaine. Peut-être était-ce là sa plus grande force, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se retrouver là où il était à présent. En Amérique. Sa position inconfortable et peu envieuse, comme pour beaucoup des siens, dans ce pays où les vieux rites n'avaient plus guère court, fut décisive. Ce qui le poussait à faire tout cela, bien qu'il aurait très bien pu avoir cette idée en d'autres circonstances.  
  
Accomplir la plus grande machination de tout les temps ne lui faisait nullement peur. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était cette unique personne. Bon, peut-être deux à la rigueur, car Loki restait Loki, c'est-à-dire un être des plus imprévisibles.  
  
  
Mais Voyageur se rassura de lui-même : après tout, il connaissait tout du cœur des hommes. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de survivre jusque là, entre autre. Bien entendu, les charmes et autres attributs divins comptaient aussi pour beaucoup. Mais savoir ce que souhaite au plus profond de son être un homme, ça n'a pas de prix.

Pour en faire un pantin docile, obéissant à la moindre impulsion de vos doigts, il suffisait de lui faire miroiter ce qu'il désirait. Parfois, l'acte devenait si facile que cela perdait tout intérêt. En ce qui concernait les dieux, finalement le processus demeurait similaire. Après tout, existait-il qui que ce soit en ce bas monde ne désirant rien ? Ses connaissances et sa ruse lui permirent longtemps de se maintenir en place, malgré les conflits qui pouvaient l'opposer à certains de ses pairs, en Asgard.  
  
Tout était une question de volonté. Et de patience. Bien sûr, Voyageur regrettait l'époque où on le vénérait sans qu'il ait besoin de faire grand-chose. C'était tellement plus simple, d'être reconnu pour ses talents et ses prouesses, d'être craint et respecté. Désormais, dans ce maudit pays, les cartes avaient changé de main. Et puis ils étaient bien trop nombreux à se partager le cœur des hommes, ce qui nécessairement, compliquait sa tâche.  
  
Cependant, grâce au plan qu'il avait mis au point, il pensait bien profiter de l'actuelle situation.

Il se redressa puis finalement se releva, se dirigeant vers la table basse qui faisait face à un imposant canapé de cuir lui aussi, d'une belle couleur chocolat. C'était du moins l'appellation qu'on aurait privilégié dans un magazine de décoration, songea-t-il, mais pour sa part, cette couleur lui rappelait plutôt celle de la terre, sa terre, que la neige rendait sombre et froide durant l'hiver qui toujours, s'attardait plus longtemps que ce qu'ils espéraient. Mais toujours, les hommes souhaitaient les mêmes choses. La gloire, le pouvoir, les femmes (ou les hommes), l'argent...  
  
  
La seule chose qui changeait, c'était leurs noms...et la façon de l'obtenir.

  
Bien entendu, ce ne pouvait être la seule corde à son arc. Avec certains, il fallait être un brin plus subtil tout de même. Leur faire croire que toutes ces brillantes idées venaient d'eux, par exemple. Un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, alors qu'il contemplait la pluie tomber sur les toits d'ardoise, aussi gris que le ciel au dehors.  
  
Il était toujours autant étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il avait convaincu les autres de son plan. Après tout, il n'avait fait que semé des idées...dans des terrains fertiles bien sûr. Il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'à en récolter les fruits, déjà prometteurs. Il laissa échapper un ricanement, qui résonna dans la pièce, pourtant bien meublé. Voyageur se retourna vivement, toujours aux aguets malgré son âge, qui le faisait passer pour un vieil homme respectable (ça, c'était sûrement le pouvoir du costume soigné) auprès des mortels.  
  
  
\- Allons, allons, lança une voix, partagé entre l'amusement et la volonté de rassurer son interlocuteur. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, reprit cette même voix, qu'il reconnut fort bien.  
  
En effet, de façon fort soudaine et inappropriée, Loki avait pénétré dans l'espace de la chambre qu'il occupait à présent, comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, apprendre les manières à cet énergumène serait une perte de temps, aussi Voyageur se garda-t-il de formuler la moindre remarque, pour passer à ce qui l'intéressait plutôt :  
  
\- As-tu trouvé le garçon ? Demanda-t-il sans plus de préambules. Sa voix paraissait des plus neutres, hormis une trace de fébrilité, indécelable à qui que ce soit si ce n'est son compatriote ici présent. Celui-ci s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil en cuir puisque Voyageur lui avait si aimablement cédé sa place.

\- On peut dire ça oui.

  
\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? L'encouragea l'homme au costume vanille, signalant discrètement son impatience par le ton de sa voix. Il se rapprocha d'ailleurs de Loki, toujours à prendre ses aises dans le luxueux fauteuil de cuir sombre.

\- Il a été condamné à une peine de six ans, dont trois fermes, d'après ce que j'ai appris.

\- Je croyais qu'il vivait une petite vie tranquille, dit Voyageur alors qu'il s'éloignait de son compatriote et se tournait vers la fenêtre. Un éclair zébra soudainement le ciel, se reflétait dans l’œil plus clair de Voyageur.

\- C'est aussi ce que je croyais, reprit Loki, amusé par le détachement feint de l'autre homme. Il semblerait qu'il se soit fait entraîner dans un braquage. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit à l'origine de cette brillante idée, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il s'est fait prendre lorsque les autres ont tenté de garder le magot pour eux seuls. Il a pas apprécié, et leur a bien fait comprendre. Avec les poings je veux dire. Il lâcha un rire un peu rauque.

\- Je me passerais de tes commentaires, répliqua Voyageur avant que le roux ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. A présent, il va falloir que tu t'introduises, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans la prison où il est détenu. Je pense que c'est une tâche à ta mesure, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
  
Loki haussa les épaules puis se releva. Il partit en direction du bar, d'où il sortit avec une certaine désinvolture une bouteille de Macallan, qui devait valoir son pesant de cacahuètes. Sans un mot, il s'empara d'un large verre en cristal mis à la disposition des clients de l’hôtel et servit un verre qu'il offrit à son comparse, bien avant que ce dernier ne formule la moindre demande.  
  
  
Lui tendant, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, et ajouta :  
  
\- Bien entendu, je peux faire ça. Sur ces paroles, il porta le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de la part de Voyageur.

\- Un peu de respect, ce whisky m'a coûté cher.

\- Vraiment ? Rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux roux. J'aurais cru que tu t'en était emparé de la façon habituelle. Il continua de boire, se moquant royalement des remontrances de son comparse. Reposant enfin la bouteille sous l’œil outré de Voyageur, il s'essuya d'un revers de manche et dit enfin :

\- De toute façon, le whisky, c'est dégueulasse. Sur ces bonnes paroles, il quitta la pièce sous le regard scrutateur de Voyageur. Ce dernier se promit de le garder à l’œil et s’apprêtait à ranger la bouteille. Pensif, il en contempla le goulot et finalement, décida lui aussi de le porter à ses lèvres et en avala ainsi une bonne rasade. Il reposa la bouteille. Cette dernière avait fait l'objet d'un petit tour dont il avait le secret. Il en était particulièrement fier, bien qu'il ait dû se séparer d'une autre bouteille en échange.  
  
  
  
Il se rassit dans le fauteuil et se dit qu'il préférait finalement le Jack Daniels.


End file.
